


【batfamily】交換禮物不敗法則

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 抓著節日的小尾巴發糧~以下是四個關於交換禮物的不敗法則，由蝙蝠家諸公替我們親自演示





	【batfamily】交換禮物不敗法則

1\. 從經濟學的角度來看，甚麼可能是最安全的禮物？

 

蝙蝠把拔給四隻小鳥的禮物很簡單，錢。

當然還有不少有錢也買不到的、帶著蝙蝠小印記的神奇工具。

你永遠也無法得知自己是否會在個瞬間掉進火山、沉入深海，抑或是迷失在太空之中，因此，一個耐高溫高壓續航力足夠超人跑回母星遺跡哀悼一下再緩緩飛回地球的通訊器無非是蝙蝠家族的最佳選擇。

雖然傑森拿了自己那隻與提姆換了他手中的鈔票。

沒辦法，人家可是有隊(孩)友(子)要養的。

錢實在多了。

 

 

2\. 實用的東西太普通了，應該送個一拆開就令人印象深刻的禮物？

 

大家都對迪基鳥的品味敬敏不謝。

那些包裹確實年年都令人"印象深刻"。

有幾次布魯斯幾乎覺得自己無法活過父親去世的年紀。

哥譚首富，死於心肌梗塞，起因於養子的聖誕禮物。

家樂氏百分之八十的股權顯然並不會讓偉恩企業更......嗯......成長茁壯 ?

相較之下，傑森送的擬真版小丑頭顱蛋糕-親手做得，上頭淋滿多汁的草莓果醬，內餡還是用布魯斯最愛的黑森林-就顯得溫馨而可愛了。

 

3\. 大禮combo小禮，多多益善？

 

沒有人想要在所有禮物裡都發現幾張附加的麥片禮卷好嗎。

黑卡也不行，提姆。那不會讓你送的醜毛衣好看一些。

小甜餅倒是獲得一致的讚賞。

你說不公平嗎 ? 

那可是阿福啊。

就算一盤小甜餅的代價是餐餐吃黃瓜三明治，相信仍會有群傢伙前仆後繼的。

 

 

4\. 有沒有包裝有差嗎？

 

蝙蝠家可沒有氪星人們作弊般的透視眼，有沒有包裝當然有差。

包裝紙上的塗料也是。

每年總有幾個倒楣孩子碰到那會自帶癢癢、黏答答、亮閃閃功能的惡作劇包裝。

某年平安夜，有幸碰上黑暗騎士的反派們終生難忘那雙散發著粉色螢光的手套。

是個有少女心氣息的右鉤拳殘影呢。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 參考文章:https://www.thenewslens.com/article/56299?fbclid=IwAR2CGyU958dMs8NlfZMsGRwPn07KPNKHpra7cE4sDdTM_1Hyvd7pvoy8iuU
> 
> 祝大家佳節愉快~


End file.
